


Big Truck Cuddles

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, all the snuffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: Gift story: short and sweet, Trailbreaker's making use of his field and force field to help calm down his companion. beware of cuddles.





	Big Truck Cuddles

 

The normally big mech smiled as much to himself, as he smiled at the back of the other’s help. Unable to resist leaning forward to bump his fore-helm against the back of her own head. A deep, contented purring came out of him, it would have vibrated louder, more notably, against her frame more if she were smaller in any way. Yet they were fairly even in tonnage.

Their energy fiends were slowly meshing, mixing together at the points of contact. There was a soft hum and a thickness to the air around the two Cybertronians, as Trailbreaker had his generators on a low-key setting. Enough that there was no force field proper, yet the unformed field settled on over his and her frame. A comfortable weight and almost like an extension of Trailbreaker’s field. It was heling Storm calm down, and he did not mind keeping it on for now. 

Trailbreaker could feel the big femme starting at long last to settle. To relax notch by notch as he ran his hands over her frame, with Storm’s back against Trailbeaker’s front it made it easier. From working to ease what kinks in muscle cables he could reach, smoothing a palm up an arm and over the shoulder guard. Gently prodding and tracing a pattern on the stacks behind her shoulder, but careful to keep it a reassuring touch for now. Trailbreaker had drawn his legs up before, now he was slowly letting them slid down only after Storm started her own purring.

Soft at first as her head tilted back, and then after the mech’s hands slowly worked down her sides it started to become deeper. Content as Trailbreaker rubbed his knuckles against hip struts, his arms under her own before lifting them a little. His palms slide over black and silver armor plates, 

“Feeling better?” Trailbreaker asked, the side of face pressed against Storm’s for a few peaceful moments, not minding her tilting her head back to rest on his right shoulder.

“...yes, thank you Breaker.” Storm chuckled, a sheepish emotion flushed through her field, her optics were still deactivated under her own visor.

“Any time luv,” Trailbreaker liked her visor, it had a pleasant rainbow like shine of rich oil infused energon.

All that and it was dark! Wreckers had such nicer visors, not just stronger but that shifting marble mix of color shades that, if one knew what they were looking for could get a gauge on the wearer’s mode. Trailbreaker wanted a visor like theirs. Like hers.

That would be fun.

“Can you see home from here?” Storm asked, lifting her head, and looking around as her right hand lifted off the mech’s tight and over her front.

“Metroplex and Xanthium should be swinging by soon in their orbit.” Trailbreaker chuckled, waving his fingers with Storm’s as she grabbed his hand. The mech leaned his head forward, nuzzling the back of her helm. He purred deeper, relishing in the moment now, that the femme trusted him to help after the nightmares in recharge. Under the starry sky, organic world or not... Trailbreaker was happy as Storm squeezed his hand. He had nowhere better to go, no where he wanted to be then with his potential mate.


End file.
